Known motor scooters generally include a tubular frame for supporting the components of the vehicle and a power unit. Electric scooters have been developed to reduce the environmental impact of private transportation, especially in crowded cities. Electric scooters are typically powered by a battery pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,569 teaches a scooter with a tubular frame formed by welding steel pipe members into a unitary, skeletal structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,589 discloses a frame for a motorcycle with a shell type frame, including an upper half shell and lower half shell detachably joined together at the peripheral edges. The upper half shell includes a steering tube for receiving a steering assembly. A conventional gasoline engine is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,786 teaches an electric vehicle with a frame with an upper and a lower portion that each have integral walls. The two portions are attached to each other to provide a frame assembly that is substantially greater than that of each portion prior to being assembled.
A vehicle frame is needed with decreased weight and ease of construction that can preferably provide easy access to an enclosed interior.